


Hazelnut latte

by EdgarWilliam



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, WAFF, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, coffee shop AU, markson, yoonmin if you can read minds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgarWilliam/pseuds/EdgarWilliam
Summary: Mark is a barista at Brown, a small cafe, and Jackson comes in every morning for his daily dose of the World's best cafe latte.Jackson is only half addicted to the coffee at Brown, the other half is addicted to the barista.A cute story about crushes and confessions.





	Hazelnut latte

It was 7:50 as Jackson left his apartment building. He tightened his grip on the suitcase on his left hand and with his right hand he adjusted his suit jacket. Brows furrowed and steps long the black haired man headed towards the only bright light of today: Brown. Brown was a little cozy coffee shop near his place and in between the way from Jackson's to his job in the city centre. He had gone there every morning before work for a year now. From the sadness of the grey morning, the light yellow lights of Brown shined from Jackson's front left. Stepping inside his signature angry face went from furrowed brows to bubbly happiness. 

-

It was 7:51 as Mark said goodbye to the first costumer of the day, a nice old lady who ordered blackberry tea and a bagel to go. She was a regular at Brown. Mark started to roll up his falling sleeve and tilted his head towards the gigantic clock on his right. He fixed his read bangs from distracting his eyesight. The redhead knew that _the_ _ravenette_ would show up at any given minute now. He had come to Brown every single morning for a year now, always around 7:50. Mark had never had the guts to ask the name of the slightly shorter male so he had been calling him Gentleman for six months. If Mark wasn't so into watching his reflection on the clock plate and fixing his too long fringe, he would have noticed Gentleman hurrying in front of Browns window. He only noticed him when the door went shut and a little bell sang its song informing mark of a new costumer.

  

Marks face went straight to a smile, Gentleman was already smiling. ''The same as usually?'' Mark said to the man with a suite on as he turned around to get the coffeemaker ready. ''The same as usually'' answered Gentleman. Then there was a silence, not an awkward one though. The coffeemaker was now making a steady buzzing sound and Gentleman was humming. Mark reached to top shelf to pick a paper cup and a lid. He had to rise up to the ball of his right foot and lift his right hand almost to its limits. While tiptoeing the read heads apron made his back skin shine from underneath the beige shirt by lifting the fabric. Marks toned back didn't get unnoticed by Gentleman and he smiled to himself while watching as mark getting back down to both of his feet.  

  

''It's Jackson, by the way.'' The humming had stopped and on top of the coffeemakers buzzing sound was a mans voice. Gentleman's voice. Mark turned around to look at Gentleman who was now scratching the back of his head. ''Excuse me, I didn't hear you.'' Mark answered towards Gentleman raising his brows. As the coffeemaker quieted down, Gentleman repeated: ''It is Jackson, just if you wanted to know. My name, I mean.'' Mark poured the black liquid into the paper cup and took the milk, that the coffeemaker had heated, to his hand. After pouring the milk on top of the black coffee and closing the lid of Gentleman's, Jackson's, latte he smiled. ''Here you go then, Jackson. 3.50, thank you.'' Mark said offering the lidded paper cup to Jackson. The dark haired man took the coffee returning Marks smile. ''And I'm Mark'' Mark added when Jackson was giving him the money. Jackson’s fingers slightly touching the soft skin of Marks palm. ''Mark'' he mumbled more to himself than Mark. He turned around to make his leave, repeating Marks name under his breath. ''Have a nice day at work, Jackson!'' Mark shouted after him. ''And you too, Mark'' Jackson said closing the door behind him. The bell went off and sang its song again as a sign of the door opening and closing.  

-

He had finally done it! He had introduced himself to the cute barista that made the best latte of this town, or this world. Jackson's furrowed brows were nowhere to be found as he almost danced through the streets on his way. It didn't take long for the signature anger to get back to his face, though, when he reached his destination. Work had never been his intuition, especially not on a Wednesday morning. Monday was O.K because it was next to weekend, Tuesday was not that bad, Thursday was already close to Friday and Friday was Friday, nobody hated Friday. But Wednesday were the worst. It was in the middle of the week and far away from the last and the next weekend. The stack of papers on his desk didn't make the day more manageable either.  

-

Mark held his warm cheeks. Gentleman had finally told him his name! The redheads hands felt cold compared his heated cheeks. Still smiling to the fleeting memory of Jackson's fingers, Mark was distracted from his thoughts when he heard the bell go off again. It was Marks working partner and the owner of Brown: Jimin. Mark welcomed him with a lovely smile from ear to ear. "What gives me the pleasure seeing you so smug?" Jimin asked smiling back at Mark raising an eyebrow and lifting the left corner of his lips. Mark just brushed it off like nothing really. Jimin shrugged and continued his way pass Mark, through kitchen to a room at the back of Brown.  

\- - -

"Jaaaacksoooon!" That was Jaebum without a doubt. Jaebum was Jackson's secretary. Jackson lifted his head from his papers biting the end of a pen and, of course, brows furrowed. He was now glaring at the older man at his office door. "And what do you want?" Jackson uttered. "You have a call on line two." He said "An old friend I suppose" Jaebum added and left the room closing the door with a small thud. Clearing his voice and practicing his smile Jackson picked up the phone.  

  

Sweating in his warm office taking his suite jacket off Jackson ended the phone call. Sighing he let the phone drop from his hand to the office table. It had been his friend from high school that he hadn't seen since graduation. Now that he was coming to town he just had to see Jackson to _remember some old times_ and all other kinds of bullshit. Even when Jackson and Suga had been close friends back then Jackson had this idea that if people don't contact each other for years, it happens for a reason or another. In any case, now he had a meeting with Suga on Saturday at some cafe. It wasn't Brown so Jackson didn't care, Suga should text him the address and name at any second now. He was meant to see him there around three in the afternoon.  

  

Sitting down to his chair, Jackson started to think back his high school years with Suga. They both had nice grades, they didn't top their class but made it very clear that they were smart. More like smartasses if you'd ask their teachers. They also were the trouble makers of the school, sometimes just asking stupid questions on lessons, sometimes getting into bigger fights with other students and going home with a bruise or five. Their opponents usually had more. Starting from preschool and continuing in ground school. They found a way to cheat answers to each other with mirrors, and even when the teachers knew they were cheating on exams, they could never prove it. They had always made sure no-one knew anything until high school, there it was more showing off and being bad boys in the eyes of girls and not doing it in secret. He remembered how the girls had called him Jacks and how they gave Yoongi the nickname Suga. He didn't exactly remember where it came from but it had something to do with Yoongi's dreamy boy reputation.

Jackson's happy memories were cut off by Jaebum, who reminded him of the next meeting.  

\- - -

"Are you free this weekend" Jimin said cleaning the counters while Mark was filling a dishwasher. 

 

"I-I don't know yet, but probably yeah." Mark said with a little bit of question in his tone. Turning around he saw Jimin who was now looking at his feet, his longer fringe covering his eyes. 

 

"I just thought that - if you're interested - I - well, could we grab a coffee? On weekend?" Jimin’s make up was doing an excellent job at hiding his blush when he lifted his eyes from the floor to meet Marks. "Yeah, sure!" Mark said sounding happily surprised. He didn't know what was off, though. 

 

The redhead had had a burning crush on the owner of Brown a long time ago but now Jimin felt more like a brother to him. Having a crush on your boss was hard enough, now try and imagine it when you're the only employees at your job. Mark had been more than uncomfortable with him the first three months of working at Brown because of said crush but it had faded away with time and all romance had morphed in to platonic interest. 

 

Jimin was his best friend from college and when he had asked if Mark could help with his coffee business, Mark had said yes. Mark, at the time, was between jobs and rent didn't pay it self. The original plan was trying to get to university after a year and one failed attempt. Just like Marks feelings for Jimin, his plan had faded away to the back of his mind and forgotten there. Working at Brown was the most fulfilling thing he had done in his life so far and working with Jimin was a blessing. He felt like he could do this for a decade, at least. 

 

"Is Saturday okay? I know this nice place where I like to sit with my friends after work. I know, we work at a cafe but-" Jimin had to take a moment to think before continuing: "Yeah, it is really nice and eeh... yeah." He stopped there after realizing he had started to ramble. Marks was now forced to get back to reality. "Sounds nice." He answered instantly, maybe a little too early to sound smooth. "So we have a deal then? Saturday at three, maybe." Jimin asked smiling. He looked gorgeous while smiling as his eyes shrank and created moon shapes under his eyebrows.


End file.
